Iro desu! CHAPTER 1
by Nanahira Ichi
Summary: Johnny's Jr Fanfic - Awal dari sebuah kisah menakjubkan setelah aku berada di sekolah ini. bertemu seseorang yangbaru kukenal, bergabung ke dalam kehidupan mereka. dan lelaki itu.. orang yang kuingin masuk kedalam kehdupannya. lelaki tanpa senyuman dan semangatnya /CHAPTER 1 : Kimi! Okaeri nasai!


.

**Johnny's Jr Fanfic Part 1 :**

_|"lelaki itu..siapa namanya?" | "kau itu seharusnya bisa menghargai setiap pemberian dari orang lain!" | "aku benci kalian semua!" | "lelaki itu punya masa lalu yang buruk" | "kalau kau bisa bertahan hidup karena ini, kenapa kau harus lari dari masa lalu? Orang yang lari dari masa lalunya, disebut PENGECUT!" | "Okaeri Nasai, tuan muda…" |_

* * *

Tittle : Iro desu! (Part 1/15)

Character : Hayasaka Negumi (OC), Konno Takayuki, Kawasaki Shota, Kouchi Yugo, Hagiya Keigo

Genre : LifeSchool

Length : Universe

Cast : Hayasaka Negumi

Author : Nanahira Ichi

Read! : This is Just Fanfic. And Just My Imajination~ Wanna Read? **Douzo**! But, If my Fanfic not **PERFECT**, Forgive me Please~

* * *

**Part 1 : kimi ! Okaeri Nasai! (****君！おかえりなさい！****)**

* * *

.

.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.. Sumimaseeeeeeen~!" teriakku seketika di depan pintu. Aku membuka cepat pintu itu dan berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Ada sekitar 50 siswa yang memperhatikanku. Mereka terdiam dan seketika aktifitas berhenti.

"saa~ Hayasaka-san, kami sudah menunggu selama 20 menit untuk ini!" ucap sensei

Aku perlahan masuk ke kelas menuju sensei. Wajahku sedikit takut. Tentu saja, ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk ke sekolah juga kelas ini. Kebiasaan terlambat yang membuat ibu menyuruhku pindah ke sekolah yang lebih agak dekat lagi.

.

"Hayasaka Negumi desu. Yoroshiku Onegai!" jawabku memulai dengan perkenalan singkat. Aku membungkukkan badan dan perlahan memperhatikan satu persatu dari mereka.

"ada yang perlu ditanyakan lagi?" Tanya sensei

Semuapun mulai berkasak-kusuk. Rasanya pertama kali berada di kelas yang siswa nya terlihat sangat banyak.

Lalu, salah seorang mengangkat tangannya.

"kau dari mana?" tanyanya. Seorang anak laki-laki dari sudut depan dekat kaca.

"dari..SMU Kitayama.." jawabku

Ia mengangguk. Itu salah satu sekolah elit di kota ini tapi terletak sangat jauh dari perkotaan. Sehingga untuk menuju kesanapun, setiap siswa yang berada di perkotaan harus berkali-kali menaiki stasiun. Benar-benar sangat melelahkan.

.

.

"Hayasaka, silahkan kau duduk di belakang Kawaguchi Yuu." Tunjuk sensei kearah seorang anak yang berada dipojokkan. Ada anak perempuan yang berada disana sedang duduk sendirian. Aku mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. Lalu merangkul tas dan berjalan ketempat itu. Kelas yang lumayan besar dan aku harus berada dipaling belakang. Tidak masalah! Begitu pikirku.

"Hayasaka-san, welcome!" sapa ramahnya.

"kau bisa panggil aku Negumi. O namae wa?" ujarku

"Shizuka Aoi desu!" sahutnya. Ia tersenyum sangat manis sekali.

.

"aa~ Hayasaka-san, aku Kawaguchi Yuu!" tambah seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di depanku.

"Negumi desu!" balasku. Kebiasaanku yang sama sekali tidak ingin dipanggil dengan sebutan Hayasaka. Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada seseorang di sebelah Kawaguchi. Ia hanya diam tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah kami. Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Kulitnya sangat putih dan bibirnya terlihat pucat. Ia diam tak berkutik.

"Aoi-chan.." bisikku pada Aoi

"Haii~ Negumi?"

"lelaki itu...siapa namanya?" bisikku lagi

"Oh.. dia Takayuki Konno. Doushita Negumichan?"

"etoo…"

"dia memang anaknya seperti itu. Bahkan ketika kita membicarakannya seperti ini, dia tidak akan mendengarnya. Bukan karena dia tidak bisa mendengar, tapi sepertinya dia selalu cuek terhadap apa yang ada disekitarnya" jelas Aoi

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Aoi. Bahkan, ini terlihat dia seperti anak yang aneh yang hanya duduk terdiam di tempat duduknya.

.

.

_Istirahat.._

.

.

"ee? Hari ini senpai punya kelas tambahan?" aku berteriak cukup keras diatap sekolah. Ponsel yang kudengar di telinga dan seseorang yang berbicara dari dalam ponsel tersebut. Aku kemudian menyandarkan tubuhku di sela-sela pagar. "kupikir bisa bertemu senpai hari ini.." ucapku. Itu adalah pacarku. Kouchi-senpai. Dia kakak kelasku sewaktu berada di SMU yang lama. Dia baik dan aku sangat menyukainya.

"mungkin lain kali..Negumi-chan! Hontou ni gomen ne~" ujar suara dari ponsel itu. Aku mengiyakannya. "demo..senpai..ada hal yang ingin kuberitahu.."

"apa itu,?"

"itu.."

.

"a~ Hayasaka-san, kau berada diatap juga?" seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu atap sekolah dan melihatku. Seketika itu aku menghentikan pembicaraan dan melihatnya.

"eto~ senpai, nanti ku telfon lagi. Jaa ne!" aku menutup telfon itu dan berlari kearahnya. "anoo..kau yang tadi bertanya tentang asal ku, kan?" tanyaku padanya.

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "aku, Kawasaki Shota.. kalau kau tidak bisa ingat aku karena jumlah siswa yang terlalu banyak, tidak apa-apa. Tapi kupastikan nanti kau akan selalu ingat aku!" kenalnya. Lelaki yang bernama Shota itu membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum ala DEVIL. Menyeramkan tapi terlihat manis diwajahnya.

Ia perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya, dan membuka bekal yang ia bawa. "kau mau? Saat istirahat seharusnya mengisi perut, bukan?" ujarnya. Bau makanan yang terlihat sangat lezat.

"kau membawa bekal setiap harinya?" tanyaku

"iya, aku membawa bekal lebih kalau-kalau aku bertemu seseorang diatap" jawabnya

Aku memegangi bekal itu dan membawanya duduk diatas sebuah kursi. Mengangkat sumpit dan mengambil beberapa buah makanan dalam kotak tersebut. Shota hanya tersenyum ramah menatapiku.

"bagaimana Hayasakachan? Oishi? Amai?" tanyanya kemudian

Aku mengunyah perlahan dan mencoba rasanya. Tau apa yang terjadi?

#kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"NANI?! NANI KOREEEE?!" teriakku menahan beberapa rasa yang baru saja kurasakan. Wajahku memerah seketika. Bekal itu kuletakkan diatas kursi dan aku berlari kesekeliling menahan rasa pahit, pedas, juga asam itu.

Aku melihat Shota hanya tertawa lebar. Lalu menutup kembali bekal itu.

"Okaeri nasai, Hayasaka Negumi! Selamat datang di kelas 2B. aku sebagai Ketua kelas merasa terhormat atas bertambahnya jumlah kami" ia memberiku hormat dengan membungkukkan badannya kembali setengah derajat

"hah! BAKAYARO!" bentakku mengibas-ngibas wajahku dengan tangan.

Ucapannya yang tadi benar-benar sangat sempurna tiba-tiba menipuku.

"kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanyaku

"ini air untukmu" ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol air dari kotak yang berbeda. Dan segera aku meminum air tersebut dan menghela nafas panjang karena berlari dengan wajah semerah itu.

"kemarin aku mendengar pembicaraan kepala sekolah. Kelas kami akan kedatangan siswa baru. Setiap ada murid baru aku selalu menghampirinya dan memberikan hadiah ini. Bagaimana, kau terkejut, bukan?" jawab Shota

"huh? Aku pikir aku benar-benar akan mengingatmu Kawasaki Shota!" aku menundukkan kepalaku dan membiarkan dia tertawa sekeras mungkin diatap sekolah.

Kejutan yang baru pertama kalinya kurasakan dan sangat buruk sekali.

"karena aku masih berada disini, apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan tentang siswa atau lainnya padaku? Aku tau banyak tentang mereka" tambah Shota

Aku berpikir sejenak. Lalu mengangguk, "itu tentang anak yang bernama Takayuki Konno" tanyaku

"Konno? Konpi? Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

"kenapa dia seperti itu? Disaat kelas heboh dia hanya diam dan tak berbicara dengan siapapun"

"kenapa? Kau takut padanya? Tenang saja, biar dia seperti itu, dia sama sekali tidak jahat.."

"bukan seperti itu. Tapi.."

"tapi?"

Aku diam seketika. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan. "apa kalian satu kelas tidak berusaha untuk mengajaknya berbicara bersama?"

Shota tertawa. Ia menutup semua kotaknya dan segera berdiri dari duduknya. Mulai melangkah meninggalkanku. "Kawasaki-kun! Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku?" teriakku. Langkahnya berhenti dan menoleh kearahku, "kalau kau masih berada dikelas ini, lambat laun kau akan mengerti" jawabnya. Dan seketika Shota meninggalkanku diatap. Tanganku mulai terlihat tergenggam. Wajahku mulai terlihat sangat penasaran sekali.

Aku berkali-kali melihatnya selama pelajaran berlangsung di kelas. Ia hanya diam. Melakukan semua pekerjaan yang disuruh sensei. Dan dia tak melakukan banyak aktifitas.

"anoo..Takayuki-kun!" sapaku di kelas.

Dengan cepat Yuu juga Aoi segera melihat kearahku. Tapi lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mendengar pembicaraanku.

"doushita?" tanyaku pada yang lain

"kenapa disapa Negumi?" bisik Aoi

"hah? Memangnya salah? Aku ingin berteman" jawabku

Aoi hanya menundukkan kepalanya memasang tampang bosan! Kemudian membuka bukunya.

.

.

_Sepulang sekolah_..

.

"Takayuki-kun, chotto matte!" teriakku di depan duduk. Seketika semuanya diperbolehkan pulang, lelaki itu hanya menyandangi tasnya dan lurus berjalan menuju pintu. Aku yang saat itu ingin pulang bersama, sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Bahkan meski aku bergegas merapikan buku dan berlari untuk mengejarnya.

"Hayasaka-san.." panggil yang lain menghentikan langkahku

Aku segera menoleh kearah mereka.

"kawaguchi sora desu!" ucap salah satu dari mereka

"kajiwara Naomi! Saat ini menjadi teman sekelasmu"

"Sakuragi Mizuki desu. Ingat namaku, ya?" kenal mereka

Aku menganggukkan kepala. "yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" tambah mereka lagi membungkukkan badannya

"anoo.. aku harus segera pulang, sumimasen!" dengan cepat aku berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Takayuki-kuuuun~~! MATTE YO!" teriakku. Lelaki itu aneh. Ia berjalan tapi akupun bahkan tak bisa mengejar kecepatan kakinya yang terlihat lambat itu. Seketika aku ingin berpikir, siapa lelaki itu?

Akhirnya aku tetap berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Seperti yang dikatakan Aoi, bahkan ketika membicarakannya dari belakang, ia takkan pernah mendengar itu.

Aku mempercepat langkahku mulai mengikutinya. Kemana ia akan pulang dan apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi..

.

.

"Negumi~bertemu kau disini..apa kabarmu?" seseorang menghampiriku dari belakang dengan nada menyeramkan. Aku kaget dan segera menoleh. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat itu. Hagiya-kun dengan teman-teman seanggotanya.

"ada apa kau kemari!" bentakku

Hagi tersenyum. "kau kira setelah pindah dari SMU yang jauh ini kau takkan bertemu denganku lagi?" ucapnya.

Aku terdiam. Aku menelan ludahku sedikit agak ketakutan. Hagiya beserta teman-temannya, Morita Myuto juga Watanabe Haruki. Seangkatan dengan Kouchi Senpai. Hagi sebelumnya berteman sangat dekat sekali dengan Kouchi-senpai. Tapi seketika pertemanan itu menjadi rusak karena suatu hal. Dan Hagi ingin segera membuat Kouchi kehilangan semuanya. Dan aku.. yang kini adalah pacarnya itu…

"kenapa kau menatapku? Biasanya Senpaimu ada disini.." tambah Hagiya

Aku mencoba mundur perlahan. Dia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Dan ia bisa membunuhku disini sekarang.

"aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Senpai! Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari hadapanku!" bentakku lagi. Wajahku mulai memucat.

Kenapa tiba-tiba saja? Bahkan aku pasti sudah kehilangan jejak lelaki tadi.

"kau tidak punya hubungan apapun, ya? Cuih!" Hagiya mendekatiku dan memegangi tangan kananku dengan erat. "_senpai? Doko ni iru?"_ pikirku.

Sebuah tangan ukuran besar mulai mendekat kekerah bajuku. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti apa yang terjadi. "kuharap setelah ini, kita tidak bertemu lagi, ya?" ujarnya. Ia mengangkat kerahku dan kemudian..

#buaaaaakkkk

Ia melemparku sangat jauh dari tempat itu.

Tubuhku terlempar dan mengenai beberapa tiang.

"itai..!" cetus ku sedikit kesakitan. Aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku. Mataku yang sedikit agak tertutup. Ketika aku membuka itu penglihatanku sedikit kabur. Terlihat mereka bertiga yang berdiri di depanku.

Saat sayup-sayup mataku sulit untuk terbuka lagi, aku melihat Hagi semakin mendekat dan duduk di depanku.

"daijoubu?" tanyanya

Aku hanya diam. Membiarkan ia di depan sana.

Seperti hal nya beberapa waktu lalu sewaktu aku masih berada di SMU yang sebelumnya. Kouchi-senpai selalu mengantarku pulang hingga sampai rumah. Dan ketika mereka datang, senpai menolongku sehingga aku belum pernah merasakan lemparan menyakitkan seperti ini. Lelaki itu… "kau punya dendam apa terhadap senpai..?" tanyaku balik dengan nada ketakutan.

"kau ingin tau? Selama aku masih hidup..selama kau masih terikat dengannya.. kalian akan menuju pada ketakutan.. dendam ku itu mungkin seperti…" ia kembali menaiki kerah dan mengangkatku. "seperti ini!" dan tangannya mulai tergerak menuju kearahku. Tapi, seseorang menghentikan itu.

"Senpai?" mulutku tergerak mengucapkannya ketika sebuah tangan berlayar di depanku.

"kau tidak bisa membedakan mana perempuan dan mana laki-laki?" ucap seseorang itu.

Karena kaget, Hagiya melepaskan tangannya sehingga aku jatuh ketanah.

Aku melihat seseorang itu. Seragam yang sama..tas..dan shall.."takayuki-kun?"

Aku melihat lelaki pucat tadi berdiri di dekatku. Tangannya yang menekan gerakan pada Hagi. Tatapannya kosong.

"kau?" Tanya Hagi

"kenapa?!" jawabnya dengan agak menyeramkan

"Kau lai..!?" wajah Hagiya sedikit terkejut. Kemudian ia melepaskan genggaman tangan itu dan mundur kebelakang ketempat dua orang temannya.

"anoo… gomen nasai! Hontou ni gomen nasai!" ucap mereka membungkukkan badan dan segera berlari meninggalkan kami.

"doushite?" ucapku. Aku segera berdiri dengan tubuh yang sedikit cedera. Ada sedikit luka di tangan dan di kaki. Tapi aku melihat kearah lelaki itu. Ia berhasil menolongku. "tapi kenapa mereka ketakutan padamu?" tanyaku

"itu bukan urusanmu" jawabnya. Ia segera berbalik arah dan berjalan meninggalkanku

"anoo..chotto matte! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Bukankah tadi kau sudah sangat jauh berjalan?" kejarku

"segera obati lukamu. Yang lain akan mengkhawatirkanmu nanti.." ucapnya singkat. Wajah dan tatapannya masih saja lurus ke depan. Apa yang dipikirkan anak ini?

"Takayuki-kun dengarkan aku bicara!"

Ia hanya diam dan terus berjalan. Dengan terpaksa aku berusaha mengikutinya walau langkahku sedikit agak memburuk. Ia kemudian berhenti di sebuah toko dan masuk ke dalam. Aku tidak mengikutinya, tetapi hanya menunggu diluar.

Tapi ketika beberapa menit setelah itu, ia keluar dengan membwa dua kantong plastik.

"apa itu?" tanyaku

Satu buah kantong ditangan kirinya, ia berikan padaku. Itu berisi perban juga obat luka dan cukup seperti kotak di ruang kesehatan. "kau membelikan ku ini? Kenapa?" tanyaku

Ia tak menjawab itu. Satu kantong plastic lainnya dibawa pergi dari arahku. Di depan tempat sampah ia berhenti. Sedikit diam dan kemudian membuangnya. Tentu saja, aku kaget dan berlari ke tempatnya.

"kenapa kau membuangnya?" tanyaku

"bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya singkat

Aku segera meraih tanganku memasukkannya ke dalam tempat sampah dan mengambil kantong itu. Lalu membukanya.

Ada beberapa makanan di dalam kotak juga bunga. Selembar kertas kecil terletak diatas kotak itu. Dengan segera aku membukanya, "_tuan muda..lebih sering main kesini, ya! Kami menantikan kehadiranmu! _"

Secuil kertas dengan senyuman..dan seseorang memanggilnya tuan muda?

"tuan muda? Siapa yang memberikan ini?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia hanya diam dan pergi meninggalkanku. "jangan lupa obati lukamu!"

"ma-matte yo! Seorang pelayan toko memberikannya padamu, kan?" bentakku

Ia tetap pada langkahnya.

"oi Takayuki! kau itu seharusnya bisa menghargai setiap pemberian dari orang lain!" bentakku lagi. Lagi-lagi ia tidak mendengar pembicaraanku. Dan dengan cepat aku berlari mengejarnya. "dengarkan aku, jangan bersikap seolah kau tak butuh orang lain!"

Lalu ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapiku. "sebaiknya kau diam! Atau kau tak usah mengikutiku!" ujarnya. Ia kembali berjalan. Saat itu aku hanya diam dan terpaksa mengikutinya.

.

_Malamnya_..

.

"nani? Kau bertemu orang seperti itu?" ucap senpai di telepon

"un~ aku tidak tau itu. ia menyelamatkanku dari Hagiya dan yang lainnya. Hagiya-kun sepertinya tau lelaki itu. Saat melihatnya Hagiya memasang wajah panik dan berlari meninggalkan kami. Dan di toko tadi itu.."

"apa yang terjadi? Dia berbuat jahat padamu?"

"iie~! Dia baik. Menyuruhku mengobati luka. Tapi disisi lain, aku melihat sebuah surat untuknya. Dan seseorang memanggilnya dengan sebutan tuan muda."

"siapa lelaki itu?"

"ketua kelas kami juga tidak memberitahukan apa-apa"

"mungkin aku akan membantumu mencari tau~"

"haii senpai" aku segera menutup panggilan itu. menarik selimut untuk bergegas tidur. Pikiranku masih menerawang pada lelaki itu. Aku murid baru di kelas itu tapi tak ada siapapun yang memberitahuku. Dan alur cerita ini sepertinya menyuruhku untuk menuju kearahnya.

.

.

.

"ohayou Negumi!" sapa semua siswa ketika aku masuk kelas.

Aku tersenyum. Beberapa siswa yang telah datang selalu menyapa setiap siswa yang baru datang di pagi ini. Benar-benar kelas yang sangat kompak sekali. Dan pagi ini lagi-lagi aku melihat Takayuki yang terdiam di sudut ruangan kelas.

"ohayou, Takayuki-kun" sapaku di depannya.

Ia melihat kearahku. Dan ia melihat kearah tangan dan kakiku yang diperban. Lalu menganggukkan kepala. Segera menolehkan pandangannya kearah buku.

Aku kemudian duduk. Aoi dan Yuu belum datang pagi ini.

"Takayuki-kun, aku membawa kantong plastic yang ingin kau buang kemarin" bisikku

"buang saja." Sahutnya

"tapi sepertinya yang memberikan ini sangat ingin kau membaca dan memakan kuenya. Lagipula sepertinya kue ini enak" aku membuka bungkusan kotak itu dan melihat beberapa kue khas dari toko itu. Itu seperti bukan toko yang menjual alat-alat kesehatan, tapi seperti toko kue.

"makan saja" jawabnya kemudian

"tapi inikan punyamu!"

"sebaiknya kau diam." Bisiknya lagi yang terus membaca buku

"kenapa diam?"

"itu.. karena aku benci kalian semua!"

*deg* jantungku berdetak ketika itu. Kata-katanya benar-benar sangat menyakitkan,

"demo…kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu! Kau itu…."

.

"ohayou Negumi!" sapa ketua kelas di belakangku berdiri.

"ohayou mo, Kawasaki-kun~" balasku

"aa itu cake? Siapa yang buat? Oishii na~" Shota segera mengambil kue itu dan membawa pergi dari sana. Ketika aku melihat wajah Konno dia hanya tersenyum menyeramkan. Lalu tanpa melakukan apapun, aku segera duduk di tempat dan mulai membuka buku menunggu bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

_Sepulang sekolah_..

.

"Negumichan!" sorak Aoi dari sudut ruangan kelas. Beberapa siswa telah berkumpul disana.

"hai~ doushita?" tanyaku

"hari ini kami mau belajar di rumahnya Kakuta, kau mau ikut?" Tanya Aoi balik

Aku mulai berpikir. Seketika mataku melihat kearah Konno yang merapikan tas nya, kemudian berjalan pulang sendiri dengan tatapan yang biasa.

"Negumi, sudah kubilang jangan terlalu melihat anak itu" tambah aoi sedikit berbisik padaku

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "sepertinya hari ini tidak bisa ikut. Hontou ni gomen!" aku membungkukkan badan dan segera berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan mereka. Wajahku seolah tak mendengar ucapan Aoi tadi. Tapi sepertinya aku harus menyelesaikan soal ini. Meski aku masih dianggap anak baru di kelas ini.

.

.

_Di sebuah toko_..

.

.

"ini..toko yang kemarin" aku berdiri di depan toko dengan sebuah surat kecil yang kubentangkan di kedua tanganku. Sebuah surat yang membuatku semakin penasaran tentang kehadiran anak ini..

"_tuan muda..lebih sering main kesini, ya! Kami menantikan kehadiranmu! __~"_

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah toko. Itu toko kue kecil-kecilan yang berdiri di tengah kota. Ada banyak pengunjung di toko ini, dan kemarin Konno mengambil beberapa obat dari tempat ini.

"selamat datang, silahkan duduk di tempat yang telah kami sediakan" seorang anak perempuan yang sepertinya lebih tua dariku membawa ku duduk ke sebuah tempat.

"anoo..maaf aku bukan ini memesan apapun, aku mencari orang yang menulis surat ini" aku membuka kertas itu dan memperlihatkan padanya.

"hah, darimana kau dapat ini?" tanyanya

"tapi bisa bertemu dengan orangnya terlebih dahulu?"

"kau mata-mata, ya? Untuk apa mencaritahu soal ini?" wajah orang itu semakin panik.

Aku tersenyum simpul. "maaf bukan itu maksudku. Aku harus menyelesaikan persoalan anak ini. Bukannya ingin mencampuri apapun, tapi…"

Gadis itu mengeluarkan air matanya tapi berusaha untuk tersenyum. "doushita?" tanyaku

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan membawaku ke dalam. Ada sebuah rumah yang agak besar di belakang sana. "bibi, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu?" soraknya menuju arah dapur.

Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat seorang wanita tua keluar dari dapur itu dengan pakaian bekas kue. Ia mengikati rambutnya. Dan tersenyum. "ada perlu apa?" Tanya wanita itu

"ini, apakah kau yang menulisnya?" tanyaku balik memperlihatkan kertas tadi

Wanita tua itu mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. Kemudian mengangguk. "lagi-lagi, anak itu tidak mengacuhkan pemberianku" ujarnya

"anak itu? Anoo..yang kau maksud Takayuki-kun, bukan?"

"iya, dia berubah setelah mengetahui semuanya"

Mengetahui semuanya? Aku membuka lebar mataku, terkaget. "bisa jelaskan sesuatu padaku? Apa yang dimaksud tuan muda di surat itu? Apa Takayuki adalah anakmu atau.."

Wanita itu menyeret tanganku menuju ruang tamu. Segera duduk di atas kursi dan wanita tua tersebut berjalan kearah belakang. Sambil menunggui itu, aku melihat ke segala sudut ruangan. Rumahnya sepi, tak ada foto apapun yang tergantung diatas dinding dan rumahnya bersih seperti tak ada siapapun yang masuk kemari.

"Lelaki itu bukan anakku.." ucapnya dari arah belakang membawa sebuah minuman

"bukan anakmu?"

"ah, apa kau teman sekelasnya?"

Aku mengangguk, "un~ aku Hayasaka Negumi."

"souka" ia terdiam seketika dan duduk di kursi depanku. "jarang sekali ada yang menanyakan tentang hal itu pada kami.. tapi.."

"tapi?"

"lelaki itu punya masa lalu yang buruk"

"eh?"

Suasana tiba-tiba terhening seketika. Wanita tua itu mulai memperlihatkan wajahnya yang penuh kesedihan. "ia terlahir dari pasangan suami istri yang memiliki kekayaan terkaya di Kyoto. Pasangan itu terkenal di segala kota. Takayuki Daichi dan Takayuki Arima." jelasnya

"lalu, bagaimana dengan Takayuki?"

"sang ayah tidak ingin memiliki anak laki-laki karena alasan yang bersangkutan. Kemudian ibunya yang tidak ingin melakukan apapun, mencariku disini karena suami ku adalah adiknya. Lalu sejak masih kecil konno dititipkan padaku" tambahnya lagi

Aku menundukkan kepala. "jadi, dulu dia tidak tau siapapun?"

"tidak. Dia punya semangat dan keceriaan. Sejak kecil ia memiliki banyak hal yang ia bisa tanpa saya yang mengajarinya. Kurasa orangtuanya akan lebih beruntung jika membesarkan Konno bersama mereka. Saya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tuan muda karena dia ingin dipanggil seperti itu. Sejak kecil ia ingin sekali dianggap spesial dan dianggap pangeran di rumah ini. Ya, dia belum mengetahui siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Saya hanya mengatakan kedua orangtua nya meninggal. Bahkan ketika ia mulai tumbuh ,belum bisa bercerita apa-apa karena sifatnya yang terlalu baik. Dia selalu bermain dengan anakku. Kawasaki Shota~"

"Kawasaki Shota? Eh?!" aku segera menghentikan pembicaraan wanita itu.

.

"tadaiima!" sorak seseorang dari luar ruangan

"okaeri!" sorak balik wanita itu.

Benar-benar terdengar seperti suara Shota.

"okaasan, hari ini aku pulang telat, aku baru saja…" ia membuka pintu menuju ruang tamu dan seketika melihatku ia berhenti melangkah dan bicara. "aa~ Negumi?"

Aku hanya tersenyum. Dengan cepat ia duduk di sebelah ibunya.

"sugooooiii~ kenapa ada disini Negumi?" Tanya shota

"ada sesuatu yang harus kutanyakan pada ibumu.."

Shota segera melihat wajah ibunya. Wanita tua yang kini mulai mengeluarkan sedikit air matanya.

"anoo..bisa kau lanjutkan lagi?"

"iya. Tuan muda sering bermain dengan anak saya. Ia selalu tertawa dan bersikap sangat bersemangat. Belum pernah melihatnya murung. Tapi pada waktu itu…"

.

.

"_Konno, ada apa berada disini?_" saya melihat shota bertanya padanya yang berdiri diam di lantai dua kamarnya sambil menatap ke langit-langit.

"_anoo.. aku ingin seperti shota!_" jawabnya. Wajahnya terlihat kurang bersemangat hari itu. "_kenapa_?" Tanya shota. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan menundukkannya. "_kau masih punya ayah dan ibu yang masih menyayangimu. Sementara ayah dan ibuku…_"

Saat itu shota menepuk bahu konno, "_ayah dan ibuku juga ayah dan ibumu. Kau sekarang ada disini, mereka berdua pasti juga menyayangimu seperti mereka menyayangiku._" Jelas Shota. Waktu itu saya melihatnya kembali tersenyum tapi kedua matanya seperti menunjukkan kesedihan.

.

.

"sejak itu saya berpikir, dibalik keceriaannya, ia memiliki rasa kesepian yang sangat tinggi. Maka dihari itu saya dan ayahnya mulai mendekatkan diri pada tuan muda. Kami sering bermain bersama, sehingga yang saya inginkan saat itu adalah bagaimana ia bisa melupakan kedua orangtuanya"

"lalu, ayah dan ibunya Takayuki apakah ada kabar? Seperti mengirimkankan uang atau benda-benda lainnya?"

"ada. Setiap barang-barang yang diinginkan tuan muda, saya selalu mengatakan pada ibunya sehingga sang ibu selalu mengirimkan uang. Dan setiap bulannya ia memberikan sedikit uang pada saya"

Mendengar penjelasan itu, aku baru mengerti satu hal. "dan, bagaimana Takayuki-kun mengetahui semuanya?"

"itu waktu saya dan Shota membawanya keliling kota. Saat itu mereka masih sekitar kelas 6SD. Shota lebih nakal dari Tuan muda yang memang sifatnya benar-benar seperti seorang tuan muda…"

.

.

"_Shota! Kau tidak seharusnya mengganggu anjing itu!_" teriakku saat itu. "_anjing ini lucu, ibu_" jawab Shota. Ia memasukan sebuah kayu ke dalam kandang anjing itu. Mengganggunya tidur, dan saat itu, anjing tersebut bangun dari tidur nya dan bersuara sangat keras. Sehingga membuat Shota jatuh.

"_Shota!_" saya dan tuan muda segera berlari. Shota mengalami luka pada kakinya. "_akh, Tuan muda, bisa memegang tas ini sebentar?_" saya menyerahkan sebuah tas padanya.

Saat itu sama sekali tidak terpikir apapun. Ponsel berbunyi dan tuan muda segera mengangkatnya..

.

.

"apa yang menelfon adalah ibunya Takayuki?" tanyaku

Wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Saat itu ibunya segera berbicara, _bagaimana dengan anak saya Sayo-san? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa Konno meminta sesuatu padamu? Hari ini saya sedang berada di luar ruang kerja. Saya merindukannya_." Ucapnya. Tuan muda yang mendengar itu segera kaget dan menjatuhkan ponselnya. Saat itu saya belum tau apa yang terjadi, makanya segera berlari menujunya. Ketika saya menanyakan semuanya.. tuan muda menangis dan berlari meninggalkan kami."

.

"itu salahku. Harusnya hari itu tidak usah menganggu anjing tersebut!" tambah Shota

"kita tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi. Lalu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi?" sahutku

"Tuan muda menghilang. Ia lebih dahulu sampai di rumah dan sempat mengemasi barang-barangnya. Kami kira ia akan menyendiri ke suatu tempat, makanya sampai sore saya dan Shota mencarinya diluar. Tapi ia hanya di rumah dan sepucuk surat yang ia tinggalkan"

"apa isinya?"

"_kalian pembohong! Aku benci kalian semua!_"

"dia berkata seperti itu?"

Mereka mengangguk, "sejak saat itu tuan muda tidak pernah kembali. Waktu itu saya temui dia berada di panti asuhan. Entah dia yang masuk kesana entah karena seseorang melihatnya tidak punya tempat tinggal. Namun tak lama setelah itu, saya mendengar dari Shota kalau ia di adopsi oleh salah seorang keluarga di daerah dekat sana."

"apa Takayuki kembali kemari lagi?"

"tidak. Saat SMU Shota satu sekolah juga satu kelas dengannya. Pertama kalinya Tuan muda berwajah sangat berubah. Kemungkinan sejak keluar dari rumah ini. Katanya ia merubah segalanya. Ia menjadi sangat pendiam dan tertutup pada siapapun. Bahkan ketika ditanya ia hanya menjawab dengan satu hingga dua patah kata saja. Ia berubah dari segala sisi." Jelas wanita itu lagi.

Kemudian menambahi kata-katanya "Saat itu Shota selalu membujuknya untuk mengunjungi rumah kami. Awalnya tuan muda menolak dengan sangat kasar. Ia tidak memberitahu bagaimana perasaannya saat itu, apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu. Ia hanya menghilang dan lari dari semuanya. Tapi belakangan ini ia sering kemari membeli beberapa kue. Namun, ia bersikap seolah tak mengenaliku. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membuatkannya sebuah surat kecil. Tapi ketika setiap kali melihat ke tempat sampah, iaselalu membuangnya tanpa membaca apapun"

Aku menatapi wajah wanita itu. Takayuki berubah ketika ia mengetahui kalau orang tuanya masih hidup. "kemungkinan sejak kecil ia memang merindukan mereka. Hasrat yang ingin sekali bertemu tapi saat ia tidak tau apa-apa itu, ia menganggap itu takkan mungkin ketika mengetahui kedua orang tuanya sudah berada di alam yang berbeda. Sikap dia yang menunjukkan sisi tuan muda itu, sepertinya sangat membenci sekali pembohongan. Setelah ia mengetahuinya, ia berpikir kalian benar-benar membohonginya dan rasa rindu pada dirinya mencoreng pada hati kecilnya" tambahku

Wanita itu menganggukkan kepala, "harusnya saya bisa sedikit lebih berpikir akan hal itu.."

"akh, tidak apa-apa. Penyesalan memang datang terakhir" aku berdiri dari dudukku. Mengambil tas dan merangkulnya. "anoo.. aku harus bertemu Takayuki-kun, kupikir aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu" aku membungkukkan badan dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"disini alamat tuan muda yang sekarang, saya pikir mungkin lebih baik berbicara langsung tapi sebelumnya temui kedua orang tua angkatnya dulu" wanita tua tersebut memberikan sebuah alamat padaku. Aku kemudian mengangguk dan keluar dari toko itu.

Langkahku mulai menuju kearah sebuah rumah yang dituliskan di alamat tersebut.

.

.

"disini..rumahnya?" tiba-tiba aku berhenti di sebuah rumah yang sangat megah dan besar. Rumah yang cukup jauh dari perkomplekan dan terlihat sangat sepi. Aku menghentikan langkahku di depan gerbang tersebut.

"masuk? Tidak?" pikirku berulang kali. Di dalam pasti ada Takayuki. Tapi rumah terlihat sangat sepi seperti tak ada penghuni.

.

"kau lagi!" sapa seseorang dari belakang menepuk bahuku

"akh?" aku kaget dan segera menoleh.

Dan aku melihat sosok Hagiya yang terdiam menatap ku sambil mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. "ada apa kau kemari?" tanyanya

"aku..aku sedang mencari alamat ini" aku memperlihatkan kertas kecil itu padanya.

"kenapa alamat ini bisa ada padamu, hah? Kau ingin menemui laki-laki gila itu? Tidak cukupkah kau membuatku panik? Padahal aku ingin segera menghabisi mu!" celotehnya dengan wajah kesal

"lelaki? Lelaki apa?"

"kau ingin menemui Konpi, kan?"

"kenapa kau tau rumahnya disini?"

"bicaranya di dalam saja, anak itu pasti takkan keluar kamar lagi!" ia menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah.

Sambil melihat ke sekitar aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Pekarangannya lebih pantas dijadikan sebuah istana. Lengkap dengan segala macam benda dan berwarna putih sangat cantik. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Takayuki harus di adopsi dengan orang sekaya ini

.

Bahkan ketika aku membuka pintu rumah itu..

"huaa..sugoooii~!" bisikku

Dalam rumah itu lebih mewah dari pada luarnya.

"baru sekali bertemu tempat ini? Aneh sekali" ucap Hagiya

"rumahku hanya seperempat dari ini.."

Hagiya menganggukkan kepalanya dan duduk diatas sofa. Itu sofa yang besar dan empuk. Sehingga aku mencoba duduk di tempat yang agak jauh dari sana.

Aku masih menatap ke segala arah dan langit-langit ruangan.

"hey kau, kenapa bisa kemari?" tanyanya lagi

"aku ingin tau soal Takayuki.."

"percuma saja, aku yang sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal serumah dengannya, sampai sekarang tidak bisa berbicara langsung dengannya. Anak itu.."

"anak itu?"

"yang dia bisa hanya diam! Hanya menggertak! Dan hanya duduk diam di kamarnya! Setiap hari! Bahkan saat aku masuk ke kamarnya, dia hanya diam sambil menatapi ku tajam. Aku tidak tau apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia hanya duduk di atas kursi sambil menghadap ke jendela. Kupikir setelah pulang sekolah hingga tertidur dia melakukan itu berulang kali" jelas Hagiya

"kenapa? Kenapa orangtuanya tega melakukan ini pada anaknya? Aku yakin ketika Takayuki bertemu kedua orangtuanya ia akan lebih bahagia" tambahku. Rasanya ingin menangis. Cerita wanita tua itu, semua masa lalunya, dan ia di adopsi hingga sampai saat ini.. "aku ingin berbicara pada ibu angkatnya, bisa?" ucapku

Hagi menggelengkan kepalanya. "mereka sedang bekerja, dan pulang hanya dua kali dalam seminggu"

"dua kali dalam seminggu? Apa maksudmu?"

"aku sudah diangkat sejak berusia 5 tahun! Dan mereka mengangkat setiap anak memiliki alasan penting!"

"alasan penting?"

"sebelum ibuku meninggal ia memberikan sebuah surat pada orang ini. Mereka menyuruhnya untuk mengurusi ku. Dan setelah itu ayah menghilang entah kemana.. kalau bukan karena itu, mereka tidak akan mau mengangkat kami!"

Aku terdiam. Wajah Hagi semakin terlihat sangat kesal.

"tidak akan mengangkat kalian kalau bukan karena alasan penting? Berarti,,"

"iya, Konpi juga sama! Aku dengar itu dari pembicaraan mereka sebelum mereka mencarinya. Ibu kandung Konpi menelfon mereka dan memohon untuk menjaga anaknya. Semua bayaran akan diserahkan. Tapi.."

"tapi?"

"sama saja denganku, setelah beberapa hari berlalu mereka melupakan kami. Mereka hanya membiayai kami. Mereka tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu pada Konpi dan ia pun tidak pernah mengeluarkan sepatah katapun pada kami. Hanya keluar kamar mengambil makanan, dan masuk. Kemudian tak keluar lagi"

Aku menundukkan kepala. Entah kenapa suasana semakin terasa diam. Hal yang bahkan membuatku semakin mengerti kenapa Takayuki menjadi anak yang berbeda dari yang lain. Perlahan aku mengangkat kepalaku dan membuka mata. Dari sudut mataku yang terlihat basah karena air mata, tiba-tiba di depan sana aku melihat Takayuki berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan sambil menatap kami.

"Takayuki-kun?" ucapku kemudian

"kau…"

Aku menyeka air mataku. Wajahnya yang mulai terlihat jelas. Tatapan kosong nya, dan matanya yang sudah agak berbinar-binar.

"kalian sama saja!" bentaknya. Ia kembali berlari ke lantai atas dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Tentu saja, kami berdua segera berdiri dan mengejar nya. Ketika berusaha membuka gagang pintu itu, telah terkunci.

"Takayuki! Buka ini! Bisa aku bicara denganmu?" sorakku

Perlahan aku mendengar suara teriakan. Suara seseorang yang berada pada amukannya. Dan kemudian aku mendengar suara hempasan beberapa barang. Mulai dari yang pecah dan kekacauan.

"menurutmu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana?" Tanya Hagi menyandarkan tubuhnya di sudut pintu.

"dia sedang mengamuk?"

"itu sering ia lakukan.."

"apa?"

"kamarku di sebelah sana, kalau sudah pulang sekolah, aku diam di kamar sambil bermain dengan komputer. Kadang aku tiba-tiba terkaget. Ketika aku membuka, ia mengunci dan sorakanku seolah tak ia dengarkan. Makanya aku sudah terbiasa dengan kejadian seperti ini.."

"jadi karena itu, kau ketakutan saat ia menolongku?"

Hagi mengangguk. "sudahlah, biarkan saja dia. Sebentar lagi dia akan diam" Hagi meninggalkanku dan berjalan menuju kamar yang ia tunjuk tadi.

Bahkan Hagi membiarkan anak ini berkelakukan seperti itu di rumah. Yang ku tau, Takayuki anaknya diam.

"tapi ternyata di belakang, ia seperti ini…"

_._

"_dia memang anaknya seperti itu. Bahkan ketika kita membicarakannya seperti ini, dia tidak akan mendengarnya. Bukan karena dia tidak bisa mendengar, tapi sepertinya dia selalu cuek terhadap apa yang ada disekitarnya"_

_._

"_kalau kau masih berada dikelas ini, lambat laun kau akan mengerti"_

_._

"_jangan lupa obati lukamu!"_

_._

"yang ku tau Takayuki itu orangnya tenang. Bahkan kau menyuruhku untuk mengobati lukaku. Kau menolongku, berjalan kembali ketika kau tau aku dalam bahaya. Kau bisa berbicara denganku walau hanya sepatah dua patah kata. Aku tau kau punya masa lalu yang buruk. Dan…."

"URASHAAAAI!" teriakkan itu mulai terdengar dari dalam.

Aku menghentikan pembicaraanku. Membiarkan dia memecahkan segalanya.

"sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini! Kalau kau laki-laki harusnya kau mencari dimana ibumu! Bukan diam seperti ini! Sampai-sampai tak ada yang tau apa yang kau pikirkan! Kau tak pernah berbicara dengan mereka. Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan ibumu, kau harus bertanya dimana mereka sekarang. Kau cari mereka disana! Bukan hanya seperti ini!" bentakku. Dan ia mulai berhenti menghempas segalanya. Sepertinya ia sedang mendengarku bicara.

"untukmu, TAKAYUKI KONNO..!kalau kau bisa bertahan hidup karena ini, kenapa kau harus lari dari masa lalu? Orang yang lari dari masa lalunya, disebut PENGECUT!" Ucapku lagi dengan suara keras. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat Hagi yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil melihat kearahku. Ia mendengarku bicara,

Dan tak lama setelah itu, pintu kamar Takayuki mulai terbuka perlahan. Ia keluar dengan wajah yang sudah acak-acakan. Berdiri menatapiku.

"apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Untuk apa kau mencari tau tentangku? Itu bukan urusanmu! Aku juga bukan temanmu..!" jelasnya. Ia mengeluarkan kata-katanya dengan sangat panjang.

"kau itu temanku! Mulai dari pertama aku berada di kelas, kita adalah teman! Aku yakin kau menganggapku teman!"

"tau darimana kau?"

"buktinya, kau menyelamatkanku dari Hagi! Kau memberikan obat untuk lukaku. Kau juga menyuruhku untuk mengobati lukaku.."

"itu.." lelaki itu kini menundukkan kepala nya. Wajahnya merah bekas amukannya. Ada beberapa goresan luka di wajahnya

"aku tau siapa kau!"

"KAU TAKKAN PERNAH TAU SIAPA AKU!" bentaknya

"aku tau! Kau orang yang sejak kecil bersama bibi mu! Sebelum kau mengetahui semuanya, kau adalah orang yang sangat bersemangat! Kau tak pernah bersedih! Kau itu orang yang baik! Tapi kau tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana hidupmu setelah kau tau kau DIBUANG, kan? Aku pikir setelah sepulang sekolah kau selalu memikirkannya! Kau duduk di depan jendela sambil menatap langit-langit. Kau berusaha ingin berbicara dengan semua orang, kan? Tapi dirimu sendiri menolak untuk berhubungan, karena bahkan setelah kau tau semua kau anggap mereka pembohong!" bentakku balik

Ia hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepala. Berkali-kali ia mengeluarkan beberapa titik air mata dari tundukkannya dan membiarkannya jatuh di lantai.

"masalah takkan selesai kalau kau hanya diam begitu saja! Sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Apa kau tak ingin punya masa depan? Tertawa dan bergabung bersama yang lain?" tanyaku. Ia tak menjawab lagi. Lalu hanya berbalik arah dan kembali menutup pintu kamarnya meninggalkanku. Saat itu aku juga melihat Hagi menggelengkan kepalanya dari kamar dan ikut masuk, kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Takayuki, kuharap kau dengarkan ucapanmu! Karena mulai saat ini kita adalah teman, dan aku peduli dengan semua temanku!" aku melangkahkan kaki ku meninggalkan kamarnya dan berjalan ke lantai satu. Lalu pulang tanpa membawa apapun. Menutup pintu rumah yang besar itu dan berjalan pulang. Rasanya ingin sekali masalah ini cepat selesai agar kedatanganku sebagai murid baru terlihat sangat menyenangkan..

.

.

"Ohayou,, Negumi!" sapa Aoi pagi itu

"Ohayou mo, Aoi" sapaku balik

"Ohayoooo Negumi!" lambaian tangan ketua kelas dari sudut tempat duduknya

"Ohayou ketua kelas" sapaku balik juga

Keadaan kelas masih sama. Masih di penuhi oleh siswa-siswa bersemangat seperti biasanya. Dan masih sama, keadaan Takayuki yang masih diam duduk di tempat duduknya.

.

"etoo~ Ohayou gozaimasu, Takayuki-kun" sapaku sedikit agak berbisik

Ia menolehkan wajahnya kearahku. Perlahan ia kembali menatapiku dengan tajam. Namun..

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Negumi!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

*deg

Baru saja aku melihat lelaki itu tersenyum dan pertama kalinya membalas sapaanku.

"akh, Takayuki-kun?" melihat itu Aoi segera berdiri dari duduknya dan melihat Takayuki juga.

"doushita, Aoi?" tanyanya

"kau tau namaku? Waaah pertama kalinya Takayuki menyapaku. Sugooooiii!" Aoi berteriak cukup keras sehingga beberapa siswa lainnya berlari kearah kami. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat kaget.

"Takayuki, sejak berada di SMU baru pertama kali mendengar suaramu!" sontak yang lain.

Aku keluar dari keramaian itu dan menuju kearah Shota yang berdiri cukup jauh dari kami sambil menatap kearah kami. Ia tersenyum.

"kenapa dia bisa seperti itu?" bisik Shota

"panjang ceritanya"

"walau seperti itu, kupikir sebentar lagi satu sekolah akan menemuinya. Dia berbicara sedikit dan nada nya berbeda dengan dia bicara pada biasanya"

"akh aku tidak tau.. aku hanya datang ke rumahnya. Berbicara selayaknya. Dan.. aku menyuruhnya untuk memikirkan semua yang aku katakan"

"aha! Memangnya kau bilang apa? Kau benar-benar sok jadi pahlawan. Tapi… terima kasih , ya! Sudah membuatnya bisa tersenyum" Shota meraba-raba rambutnya dan tersenyum sangat manis

"tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"hari ini kerumahku, ya? Akan kugratiskan makanmu"

"eh? Hontou? Aa~ aku bawa pacarku, ya?"

"pacar? Kau punya pacar? Benarkah?"

"iya…"

Dan kelas mulai terasa heboh. Aku tidak pernah berpikir anak itu bisa berubah hanya dengan kata-kata yang seperti itu.

.

.

"ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu orang seperti itu. Kupikir hari ini aku benar-benar menjadi pahlawan. Setelah Takayuki menyapaku, semua orang menghampirinya. Dan ia bisa berbicara dengan semua orang walau tidak sebanyak kata-kata yang ia ucapkan padaku" jelasku.

Seseorang di sebelahku. Yang tersenyum sambil berjalan.

"kupikir dia bisa menggantikanku, nanti. Iya, kan?" lelaki itu tertawa. Sedikit ada jarak diantara kami, tapi..

"Kouchi senpai! Dia hanya teman sekelasku!" bentakku. Aku tetap berjalan seperti biasanya. Dan Shota yang berjalan agak sedikit dekat denganku hanya tertawa mendengar pembicaraan itu.

"kau itu selalu memanggilku senpai! Padahal pada dasarnya wajahku masih sebaya dengan umurmu.." balasnya

Aku dan shota tertawa. Kemudian masuk kedalam toko itu. Kami duduk bertiga. Dan Shota mulai memesan. Wajar saja gratis, bagaimanapun toko ini adalah miliknya..

.

.

.

_Kemudian_…

.

Tiba-tiba saja semua orang berbaris seketika di depan pintu toko menunggu kehadiran seseorang.

Dan, aku melihat lelaki itu lagi. Merangkul beberapa tas ukuran besar dan masuk ke dalam toko dengan wajah tersenyum. Lalu melihat kearah kami.

"Tadaiima!" ucapnya

"Okaeri nasai, tuan muda…" jawab semua pelayan di dalam toko

Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti tuan muda. Ketika datang ia di sambut dan semua pelayan berbaris di depan toko.

"akh, kenapa dia ada disini?" Tanya Shota melihat kearah Takayuki yang bahkan semua tas nya dibawa oleh para pelayan. Dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"kupikir dia telah menyelesaikan semua masalah dan berniat tinggal disini…" sahutku

"eh? Benarkah?"

"apa yang ia pikirkan kita takkan tau. Ikuti saja apa maunya" tambahku

"sugoooii!" Shota meletakkan kedua sumpitnya dan berlari masuk ke dalam dengan semangatnya.

.

"kau benar-benar pahlawan…!" ucap Kouchi sambil menepuk bahuku

"kapan-kapan aku ingin menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Hagiya!"

"Hagiya? Kupikir kemarin dia baru saja minta maaf padaku.."

"eh?"

"aku tidaktau, tapi dia bilang kau itu pintar. Dan.. sudah seperti biasa.. oh ya, bagaimana lukamu? Dia kadang kejam. Padahal harusnya dia tau kalau kau itu wanita!"

"tidak apa-apa…"

Hari itu, aku kembali melanjutkan aktifitasku. Sebagai pacarnya Kouchi, teman sekelas nya Shota dan Takayuki. Teman sebangkunya Aoi. Dan siswa dari kelas 2B.

Aku harap cerita ini terus berlanjut bahkan hingga kami benar-benar berpisah nantinya…

* * *

**-END PART 1-**

* * *

**#Sepertinya ide cerita seperti ini datang tiba-tiba ketika aku menyukai Johnny's Jr. Aku mengetik ini dalam satu hari dan aku menyelesaikannya- Kupikir aku menyukai ketika tanganku mengetik ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa pastikan ceritaku sebagus cerita yang lain. Tentu saja, aku hanya penulis biasa yang ketika sebuah ide muncul dan aku mulai menuangkannya :)**

** Sore Jaa, Review? Comments?**


End file.
